


Long Week

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy come’s home to find Ed in his bed after a long week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Week

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Long Week  
>  **Words:** 100  
>  **Pairing:** RoyxEd  
>  **Rating: PG**  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Summary:** Roy come’s home to find Ed in his bed after a long week
> 
> See the original tumblr post **[here](http://alchemist-in-wonderland.tumblr.com/post/44941732970/title-long-week-words-100-pairing-royxed)**.
> 
> Also on **[LJ](http://damnationschild.livejournal.com/43824.html)**
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.
> 
> Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa
> 
> * * *

It had been a long, onerous week for Roy Mustang; to say he wanted nothing more than to drop dead on his front steps was an understatement. However, sleeping in late Saturday morning would have to suffice.

He made no comment of the blonde in his bed, simply pulled off his uniform and crawled in beside him.

“Long week?” Ed asked sleepily not opening his eyes.

Roy’s response was to curl an arm around the young man, pull him close, and breath in the clean smell of his hair before issuing a tired albeit happy sigh.

“Me too.”


End file.
